


A lost puppy with a red thread collar.

by zerggyu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing here!, Probably if it continues it will be just in spanish, Sorryforthis, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerggyu/pseuds/zerggyu
Summary: KyuHyun has grown up, he has all his life post Super Junior figured out until a lost puppy appears in his yard.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Cho Kyuhyun/Shim Changmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A lost puppy with a red thread collar.

It's been almost four years since KyuHyun has contacted any member of Super Junior outside of that little interaction via SNS on the anniversary date, so that he founds himself searching for Armpit Hyung’s number in his contact list is not the most coherent thing, and the reason is even more incoherent. 

To know how he has reached this point you should know that KyuHyun loves his new house, outside the city, is small but it has all what they need and the atmosphere is calm and silent. The neighbors are mostly adorable old people who do not care about his piano rehearsals or the continued singing, they even rang the door sometimes to give him food or little toys that their grandkids don't want anymore to Aera so that’s it, he doesn't want anything to disturb that peace.

Everything started a few days ago, it’s early in the morning so KyuHyun is not in a great mood, but he needs to take Aera to the kindergarten and go to a work schedule. They are running a little late and have no time for distractions but then, the fluffiest and cutest distraction is barking in his yard, charming his little kid like it was made of candy. 

—Daddy! Daddy! Is a doggie!  
— Yes baby, It should be a neighbour's new puppy, we'd start an investigation as soon as we get home later so you can go to his house and ask politely if you can pet him, ok?

The baby girl hesitates, but ends up agreeing with his dad and both get into the car to start the day, KyuHyun had a sleepy thought that the dog reminds him of another dog but he burrows that into the work and adult responsibilities. 

In the evening, when they come back home the puppy is still there, sleeping just above the doormat, KyuHyun sighs and lets Aera pet him slowly while he tries to search for anyone looking for the dog. It takes him a while to be able to separate his daughter from the dog and go inside the house and it’s only because he promises that they will go to ask the nearest homes if the dog is theirs when she eats all her dinner. 

They reach ChangMin's house without finding the dog's owner, and his best friend opens the door with a smile on his face and a beer in his hand, a cold one, that KyuHyun steals to drink slowly. He explains everything to him and the taller one is smiling all the way through it, KyuHyun even has to ask if it was him trying to make him have a dog. But ChangMin denies in a serious way. 

Aera is talking with her not blood related cousins about the greatest dog, his fluffy hair and how he it will be her pet, if nobody claims him, and KyuHyun shake his head in a clear "in no way that is gonna happen" 

—Let him be inside tonight and tomorrow you should go to the vet to check if "the fluffy hairball" has a chip.  
— Will do, first thing in the morning. — KyuHyun is looking at the kids, but with the mind in another place —It looks like a small Choco... 

—Choco? — His best friend asks, looking at him with an "I don't know who you are talking about" face.

—Yeah... that Pomeranian that HyukJae hyung had back in the day... Maybe it’s his dog... 

—Not all Pomerian dogs are owned by your hyung... 

ChangMin even snorts about the stupidity of that idea and KyuHyun has to agree, but now that he is making a barricade to parry the dog to go to their rooms he is having HyukJae in mind more than he has in the last years. 

The very next day, when KyuHyun woke up and went to see Aera he was not even surprised that his baby girl was not sleeping in her bed but on the couch with the little dog. He can’t help but smile at the image and take a picture, yet he knows that he needs to find that dog owner as soon as possible if he wants to keep his life pet free, and to be honest, dealing with his princess drool is enough for him right now. 

In the vet, his kiddo is all smiles playing with the dog and he is worried that the little thing is gonna end up living in his very silent calm house, more when the vet doctor tells him that the cute thing has no chip and no info on her collar. Maybe the owner lost her before get the chance to even put one. KyuHyun sighs because his own cute thing is smiling wide and he hates to crush that smile. 

He does everything he can; calling the dog pound just in case someone has called, talking about a lost puppy, putting little posters around his place, talking with all the neighbors again and nothing, the dog’s owner has disappeared into the thin air. 

So he is desperate right now. 

So desperate to check up his contact list until that armpit hyung to send a message, for God’s sake it's been years, probably HyukJae has changed his number more than once since then, but still he sends the picture of the dog on his lap to his late friend. 

“Hey, HyukJae hyung, is there any chance you lost your new pet?” and just a second later another message. “Is KyuHyun here”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yoy Fuyupuff to helping me with this and also to fuel my mind of cute little domestic KyuHyuk.


End file.
